It is occasionally desirable to prevent the subsurface flow of fluid into or out of a given region of soil. For example, it may be desirable to fluid isolate a region of soil which has been contaminated with objectionable fluids to prevent the objectionable fluids from migrating into surrounding regions of uncontaminated soil. It may also be desirable to fluid isolate a region of soil to prevent ground water from flowing into the region of soil, for example, where the practitioner wishes to maintain the region of soil relatively dry.
A number of processes exist in the prior art which have fluid isolation of soil as a stated objective. One common approach of such prior art processes is to construct a subterranean barrier wall in the soil which is impermeable to fluid. However, known subterranean barrier wall construction processes exhibit limited degrees of effectiveness. Therefore, the present invention recognizes a need for an alternate subterranean barrier wall construction process to fluid isolate a region of soil, which is more effective than prior art processes. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective process for fluid isolating a region of soil. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective process for fluid isolating a region of soil by constructing a fluid impermeable subterranean barrier wall adjacent to the region of soil. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a process, wherein the fluid impermeable subterranean barrier wall is relatively uncomplicated and cost-effective to construct. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a process, wherein the fluid impermeable subterranean barrier wall is relatively strong and durable. These objects and others are achieved in accordance with the invention described hereafter.